Restu Calon Mertua
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: [chap 2 UP! last chapter] " Sasuke mengambil cincin itu dari dalam kotak dan kemudian memandang Sakura. "Sakura, maukah kau menjadi ibu untuk calon anak-anakku?" OOC, Canon or semi-canon?. I need review from all of you. Mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Kyaaaa! Fanfic keduaku di fandom naruto. Ya ampun… setelah hiatus yang gak terlalu lama karena sibuk ngurusi UN –dan semoga aku bisa lulus dengan nilai bagus ^^ *amin*, aku agak canggung megang keyboard laptop buat ngetik cerita. Aku harap corat caretku kali ini gak jelek dan banyak yang suka *ngarep* dan maaf klo ini tambah abal dari fanficku yang sblumnya. Ini mungkin mau tek jadiin twoshoot *amin* karena aku males panjang2 takut gak bsa namatin kayak fanfic2ku yang lain. Udah deh aku stop sesi curcolnya. Langsung ke story….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Abal, Typo(s), OOC, Canon, gaje**

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight NejiSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal dengan keras, matanya menerawang tak jelas, napasnya memburu –dilihat dari kondisi tersebut, sudah jelas Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Di depannya, terlihatlah seorang kunoichi berambut –yang tidak umum –berwarna merah jambu tengah menunduk sembari terisak. Haruno Sakura –sang kunoichi –tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahan sejak tadi berada di rumah. Dia angkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya yang sudah meleleh sampai membasahi kedua belah pipi mulusnya. Dengan keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan sedari tadi, ia coba mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda tampan beriris onyx tersebut. Sesungguhnya Sakura masih tak sanggup memandang wajah kecewanya, tapi jika ia terus saja menunduk dan menangis, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Maaf Sasuke –aku tidak bermaksud –" ucapan Sakura terhenti kala air matanya ingin memberontak keluar sekali lagi. Untuk menahan suara isakannya, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara tersebut.

"Tak bisakah ini berlanjut?" ucap Sasuke dingin. Namun tersirat ada nada getir di dalamnya.

Sakura menggeleng, membuat lelehan air matanya jatuh ke tanah. Malam yang semakin dingin pun menambah kesan sedih. Tak ada kehangatan, tak ada kasih sayang –benarkah tak ada kasih sayang lagi?

"Sasuke… mengertilah, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi…."

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke kini mencoba mengatur emosinya. Betapa ia sangat kecewa padanya –Sakura –sosok yang membuat ia berkeinginan untuk kembali ke Konoha telah membuat hatinya remuk. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah merasakan sakit pada hatinya oleh seorang wanita. Yah. Hanya Sakura yang mampu melakukannya…setelah ia berucap dengan bibir merah mudanya bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama hampir dua tahun. Bukankah hubungan ini –sebagai sepasang kekasih –yang sangat diinginkan oleh gadis Haruno itu? Namun kenapa ia mengakhirinya? Jujur, Sasuke sangat kaget dengan pernyataan yang barusan Sakura lontarkan. Bukannya menyembuhkan luka-lukanya setelah pulang dari misi seperti biasanya, tapi Sakura tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya di tempat latihan tim 7 dulu di malam-malam seperti ini –bahkan ia belum sempat mengganti seragam ANBU nya. Yah. Setelah Sasuke pulang ke Konoha ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke pasukan elit ninja Konoha –ANBU. Dan apa? Setelah bertemu, Sakura hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak sasuke duga dan membuatnya sangat emosi.

"Kau bilang, mengerti?" Sasuke mendecih dan tersenyum getir. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa alasanmu mengakhiri ini semua?"

"Kedua orang tuaku…" Sakura kembali membekap mulutnya. Ia kini tidak kuat lagi untuk menjelaskan pada kekasihnya itu. " –aku harus pergi Sasuke."

Sakura berbalik memunggungi Sasuke yang masih memandang nanar punggung kekasihnya –oh..mungkin sekarang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih.

Sakura mengusap kembali lelehan air matanya sebelum ia meloncat dari atap kea tap untuk pulang menuju rumahnya, menenangkan diri dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi barusan.

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan sasuke tak Sakura gubris sama sekali, ia tetap berlari menjauh dari Sasuke yang kini menyusul di belakangnya. Maka, Sakura menambah kecepatannya agar Sasuke tidak bisa menangkapnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia telah sampai di rumah minimalisnya.

Sasuke ingin menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura yang hendak masuk ke rumahnya, namun gagal. Ia kalah cepat dengan Sakura yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Sasuke menghela napas, dengan amat-sangat ragu, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu coklat tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak ada jawaban, dalam hati Sasuke sangat berharap Sakura akan membukakan pintu untuknya –yah meskipun Sasuke baru pertama kali ini berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Haruno ini. Meski nanti ada suasana canggung –jika ia bisa masuk –tapi yang terpenting, ia bisa menemui Sakura-nya.

KRIEETT

Perasaan lega yang keluar dari hati sang Uchiha bungsu ketika melihat pintu itu berderit terbuka. Namun detik itu pula Sasuke merasa kecewa manakala sosok laki-laki berkumis dengan rambut merah muda pucat yang memakai kimono sederhana yang keluar –ayah Sakura –yaitu kizashi Haruno.

"Ada apa malam-malam kau kesini Uchiha?"

Mencoba tenang, Sasuke dengan nada seperti biasa menjawab, "Aku ingin bertemu Sakura."

Sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak sopan sekali anak Uchiha itu saat berhadapan dengan orang tua –pikir Kizashi.

"Dengar Uchiha, aku tahu kau dan putriku telah menjalin hubungan. Tapi aku sedikit tidak setuju akan hal itu."

Hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Kau bilang, mengerti?" Sasuke mendecih dan tersenyum getir. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa alasanmu mengakhiri ini semua?"

"Kedua orang tuaku…"

Sasuke masih sangat ingat kata yang tadi Sakura katakan padanya. Benarkah? Benarkah Sakura ingin mengakhiri semua ini karena orang tuanya tidak setuju akan hal ini?

"Tapi kami sudah lama menjalani ini Ji-san. Aku tidak bisa mengakhiri semua ini."

"Tentu bisa! Sakura akan aku jodohkan dengan laki-laki yang lebih berperangai lebih baik dari dirimu. Kau tahu kan Neji Hyuga? Dia lebih cocok dengan Sakura. Keluarganya sudah tentu jelas, semua orang menghormatinya."

Neji….

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat saat mendengar nama yang sangat membuatnya naik pitam.

Kenapa selalu orang itu yang membuat dirinya merasa kalah?

Dia bisa merebut posisinya saat pemilihan ketua ANBU, tapi untuk Sakura… Sasuke tak akan mengalah.

"Dan…tentu saja Neji bukan seorang mantan nuke-nin seperti dirimu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ternyata tidak semua warga Konoha masih menerimanya. Padahal dia sudah hampir empat tahun kembali ke konoha. Bahkan ayah dari gadis yang entah bagaimana telah merebut hati sasuke. Ya…Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura.

"Aku memang mantan nuke-nin. Namun aku kini sudah berubah. Aku kini sudah banyak mengabdi pada desa ini."

"Apapun alasanmu, aku masih tidak setuju kau dekat-dekat dengan putriku. Bisa saja kau kembali mengkhianati Desa ini lagi, eh? Lebih baik kau pergi." Ucap kizashi seraya menutup pintu tersebut.

Namun Sasuke masih bersikeras, ia ingin menemui sakura sekarang ini dan mempercayakan ayah Sakura pada dirinya, bahwa kini ia telah berubah. " –Oji-san tunggu aku ingin –"

Kizashi menghentika gerakan tangannya yang akan menutup pintu tersebut, ia memandang Sasuke "Dengar Uchiha, jika kau mencintai Sakura, tentu kau akan membiarkannya bahagia."

"Oji-san?"

Kizashi maupun Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara itu. Sasuke kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat melihat orang yang sangat ia tidak harapkan kedatangannya.

"Ah, Neji-san."

Neji berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan benci, namun Neji mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk menyapa Kizashi Haruno.

"Apakah saya mengganggu?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum canggung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya "Tidak. Ayo masuk, Sakura telah menunggumu di dalam."

Hati Sasuke berderit sakit, kenapa Neji disambut baik olehnya, sedangkan ia sendiri malah diusir dari tempat ini? Apa begitu hinanyakah dirinya?

Ayah Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu setelah membuka pintu untuk Neji dan mengancam Sasuke untuk tidak boleh masuk.

Sasuke menatap Neji tajam sebelum ia masuk kedalam "Dengar Hyuga, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Sakura."

Neji menyeringai "Apalah arti semua itu, jika kau dibenci oleh keluarga Haruno."

Seketika itu pula Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Ya… ucapan Neji ada benarnya juga.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Mimpi?

Hah~ Sasuke menghela napas lega. Untung hanya mimpi.

Sasuke melihat kesekitar, sudah pagi ternyata, dan dia masih dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha setelah melakukan misi kelas S yang diembannya. Dan dia tidak lupa pula bahwa rekan setimnya ada orang itu.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?"

Sasuke mendongak, mendapati salah satu timnya dari ANBU mengangsurkan kantong minuman padanya "Kau tidur gelisah sekali, mimpi buruk?"

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan rekannya itu, ia menerima kantong minuman itu dan segera menenggaknya sampai tandas. Kemudian ia regangkan otot-otot lehernya. Tidur sambil duduk dengan bersandar pada batang pohon memang tidak nyaman. Tapi karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh, mereka –empat orang ANBU – harus beristirahat dan ia semakin gusar saja saat mengingat bahwa Neji yang mengatur ini semua. Cih! Kalau bukan karena tugas Hokage dobe itu, Sasuke tidak bakal sudi disuruh-suruh oleh musuh –yang dianggap Sasuke sendiri –dengan seenaknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi…. Apa masalahmu, Teme?"

Sasuke memandang malas pada sahabatnya –sekaligus Hokage ke enam itu –yang menyuruhya untuk tinggal sejenak di kantor Hokage setelah melapor, padahal ANBU yang lain sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh~ ayolah Teme~. Sebelum kau berangkat misi, aku lihat kau seperti ada masalah. Boleh kok cerita pada sahabat kerenmu ini." Naruto terkekeh sembari menaruh kedua tangannya yang terlipat dibelakang kepalanya seperti biasa.

"Cih! Diamlah dobe."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang memandang kosong kearah jendela. Sepertinya masalah temannya itu sangat serius sehingga mukanya ditekuk seperti itu –pikir Naruto. Hanya ada satu alasan yang membuat ia seperti ini.

"Kau…ada masalah dengan Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke menoleh, memandang Naruto kemudian menghela napas.

"Eh? Benar?! Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?!"

"Tidak, idiot!"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya "Lalu?"

Jujur, Sasuke sangat enggan bercerita soal masalahnya. Tidak ke-Uchiha-an menurutnya. Namun ini lain, ini menyangkut perasaan, dan masa depan klannya nanti.

"Dobe."

"Hmmm?" gerutu Naruto sambil menyeruput cup ramen yang masih tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Apa kau selama berhubungan dengan Hinata, kau –dobe! Kau dengar akutidak?!"

Naruto hampir tersedak mendengar nada Sasuke yang sedikit meninggi.

" –uhuk! Iya dengar Teme! Memang ada apa antara aku dan Hinata, kami baik-baik saja."

"Maksudku –apa kau juga berhubungan baik dengan ayah Hinata?"

Naruto belum mengerti maksud Sasuke dibalik pertanyaan itu. "Ya. Tentu." Namun detik itu pula, Naruto seperti sudah mengetahui maksud dari sahabatnya itu "Ha! Kau pasti tidak akrab dengan orang tua Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke melengos, tidak bisa menyangkal karena tebakan Naruto benar.

"Ya ampun Saskey~ kau sudah berhubungan lama dengan Sakura bahkan sebelum aku dan Hinata, dan kau masih belum akrab dengan keluarganya?!"

"Diamlah. Aku takut mereka tidak menerimaku."

Naruto menghela napas "Tidak menerimamu dengan alasan apa? Karena kau mantan nuke-nin? Ayolah sobat, aku sudah kenal kedua orang tua Sakura, mereka sangat ramah terhadap semua orang."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka menerimamu atau tidak jika kau belum mencobanya. Dengar Sasuke, jika kau ingin hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan berlanjut ke pernikahan, kau harus mendapatkan restu dari calon mertuamu. Mengerti?"

Sasuje diam sambil menatap kosong lantai kantor Hokage. Calon mertua ya? Yah… Sasuke dulu masih ingat ketika melihat ayahnya berusaha ramah dengan kedua orangtua ibunya. Padahal jika dengan anak-anaknya dia sangat dingin. Bisakah Sasuke melakukannya?

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Bagaimana lanjutannya? *halah* hhheee gak tau mau lnjut cepet pa gak. Gak janji. Tapi aku usahain deh. Sasuke OOC bngt gak sih? O,o semoga gak deh ya. Sasuke juga aslinya bngyk omong kok gk cma kata 'hn' aja *plakk. **

**Soooo review please~~ tolong ya di review *bawa samurai* ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Restu Calon Mertua**

**Warning : Abal, Typo(s), OOC, Canon maybe? Or Semi-Canon?, gaje**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight NejiSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Sasuke berjalan pelan setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage, topeng ANBU nya ia gantungkan di atas kantung kunai. Pikirannya terus berputar mengingat perkataan teman Hokagenya itu. Haruskah ia menarik perhatian keluarga Sakura agar ia bisa diterima? Sasuke baru sadar bahwa sebuah hubungan yang akan dijalani dengan serius itu prosesnya tidak terlalu mudah, banyak tahap-tahap yang mesti ia lakukan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Meski ini akan terasa berat dan merepotkan, tapi ia bertekad untuk mencobanya. Ia tidak ingin mimpinya itu menjadi nyata, sungguh ia tak ingin.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia menyadari, kini dirinya berada di tempat orang itu bekerja. Rumah sakit konoha. Tentu ia masih berada di sana, mengobati para ninja maupun warga sipil yang memerlukan bantuannya agar cepat sembuh. Sasuke mengerling kedua lengannya, ternyata banyak luka gores di sana akibat pertarungannya dengan musuh di misi kemarin. Maka dari itu, Sasuke berniat menemuinya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dan mungkin berbicara sedikit dengannya –lebih tepatnya melepas rasa rindu setelah seminggu ini ia tidak bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, rumah sakit Konoha terdapat banyak perawat yang sibuk kesana kemari untuk menangani pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Sasuke sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya sopan saat ada seorang perawat yang menyapanya. Ah… ternyata masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya selain teman-temannya di Rokkie 9.

"Sasuke!" langkah Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah suara yang dikenalinya memanggil namanya dilorong rumah sakit itu. Sasuke membalikkan badannya, dan melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang yang menggunakan pakaian kerjanya sedang berlari kearahnya sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Kau pasti mencari Sakura 'kan?"

"Hn."

Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal –dia sangat benci jika Sasuke masih bersikap dingin padanya –"Kau tetap saja dingin seperti biasa ya?"

"Hn."

"Yah…itukan sudah bawaan sejak kau lahir –oh! Sakura sedang ada di ruangannya. Kau habis pulang misi 'kan? Pasti merindukannya."

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Mulai lagi 'kan dia? –pikir Sasuke. Memang sejak Sasuke menjalin hubungan –sebagai sepasang kekasih –dengan Sakura, Ino yang notabene adalah sahabat Sakura rutin menggodanya. Apalagi setelah Sasuke lama tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, itu menjadi bahan empuk untuk menggodanya –Sasuke berpikir, mungkin dia akan berhenti menggodanya jika Sasuke mengaktifkan saringannya –yang pasti ia tidak akan melakukannya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini –.

"Aku memang akan kesana, Yamanaka."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku harus bekerja lagi. Jaa ne~"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Sasuke berhenti tepat dipintu yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'. Sasuke mengetahui bahwa sekarang pasti sakura sedang istirahat mengetahui sekarang ia ada diruangannya, namun Sasuke terlampau ingin bertemu dengannya, jadi ia membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Namun, pemikirannya salah, Sakura sedang membaca beberapa dokumen yang ada dimeja kerjanya.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana sambil terus menatapku yang sedang membaca dokumen-dokumen ini?"

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat tapi ia segera menguasai dirinya. Tentu Sakura bisa mengetahui ia ada diruangannya meskipun Sakura tidak melihatnya karena masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Sibuk, eh?"

Sakura mendongak, kemudian ia rapikan dokumen-dokumen itu ketempatnya semula.

"Tidak, hanya membaca catatan kesehatan beberapa pasien yang sedang kurawat."

"Kau juga harus merawat pasien yang satu ini, segera."

Sakura tersenyum "Baiklah. Kau duduk saja di sana."

Sasuke menurut perkataan Sakura, ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi pasien kemudian Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. Cahaya kehijauan kini berpendar untuk menyembuhkan luka sayatan di beberapa tempat yang sakura lihat untuk menutup luka tersebut, Sasuke sedikit meringis menahan sakit tatkala proses penyembuhan itu masih berlangsung.

"Tadi Neji juga kesini –untuk menyembuhkan lukanya."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak tidak suka sang kekasih menyebut nama itu.

"Dan kau menyembuhkannya?"

"Tentu. Karena yang lain sedang sibuk, jadi aku yang turun tangan."

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sangat tidak suka bila Neji berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Meski Neji tahu, Sakura telah menjadi milik Sasuke. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan jika ia berusaha merebut Sakura dari tangannya? –hal itu tidak akan Sasuke biarkan.

"Jadi kau menyembuhkan dia lebih dulu dari pada aku? Cih!"

"Kau terlalu lama datangnya Sasuke –oh ayolah… jangan ngambek begitu."

"Aku tidak ngambek." Sasuke sedikit merutuki kebodohan Naruto tersebut yang menahannya di kantor Hokage –dasar Naruto baka!

"Nah, selesai. Aku akan memberikan vitamin untukmu. Sebentar –"

Sakura hendak berjalan untuk mengambil vitamin yang tadi ia sebutkan, namun niatnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan mengharuskan Sakura kembali membalikkan badannya "Nande?"

Untuk sejenak, mereka terdiam, Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia masih terdiam sambil terus memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memandanginya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Bisakah kita terus bersama seperti ini?"

"Eh?" Sakura memasang ekspresi bingung dengan kekasihnya ini –mengapa ia tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini? Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke –pikir Sakura.

" –maksudku, kau pernah berjanji bukan? Akan meramaikan rumah Uchiha yang sepi dengan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil dimasa depan nanti."

Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar itu. Ah…mungkin Sasuke takut Sakura akan berpaling darinya mengingat Sakura sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, banyak beberapa pemuda yang dekat dengannya. Sakura sangat cantik dan berbakat, apalagi dia adalah mantan murid sang Godaime Hokage. Tentu banyak pemuda yang berkeinginan ia menjadi istrinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, Sakura akan berpaling jika ada pemuda yang melebihi dirinya –seperti Neji mungkin?

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berhenti pada pipi putih Sasuke kemudian ia usap dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dengar, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Jika Kami-sama sudah berkehendak, tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat memisahkan kita, mengerti?"

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian Sasuke mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Sakura tadi. Sakura yang berdiri, memeluk Sasuke yang masih terduduk dikursi sehingga kepala Sasuke yang Sakura peluk. Mengingat sesuatu, Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil vitamin yang tadi hendak ia berikan pada Sasuke. "Ini diminum. Jangan disia-siakan. Mengerti Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Beristirahatlah dihari liburmu."

.

.

.

Sasuke masih belum ingin pulang ke rumah setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya di rumah tidak ada bahan makanan tersisa –ia berniat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, atau mungkin makanan yang telah jadi agar ia tidak repot-repot memasak. Jangan salah, Sasuke sedikit bisa mengolah beberapa bahan makanan untuk dijadikan makanan yang lumayan enak. Yah.. pergi dari desa sejak umur 12 tahun mengharuskan ia hidup mandiri dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sasuke melihat beberapa kios sayur yang menjual beberapa jenis sayur, dan tentu saja tujuannya untuk membeli makanan kesukaannya –tomat –tentu saja. Kakinya akan menuju salah satu kios yang sedari tadi Sasuke ingin datangi, namun matanya telah terpancang pada sesosok yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok wanita paruh baya berambut kuning pucat yang sedang berjalan kerepotan dengan bahan belanjaan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya. Sasuke berpikir, inikan kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia kini telah berubah dan ingin mengenal lebih lanjut keluarga Sakura?

"Oh.. ya ampun, tulang-tulang tuaku sekarang tidak bisa berkompromi lagi untuk membawa barang-barang berat seperti ini."

Mebuki, sosok wanita paruh baya itu berjalan tidak seimbang dengan beban berat yang sedang ia emban. "Oh…andai sakura tidak sedang sibuk di rumah sakit, sudah kupastikan ia yang akan berbelanja." Keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Mebuki menoleh kearah sumber suara, dimana ia lihat pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang sangat ia kenali sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh… Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tidak menunggu persetujuan dari Mebuki, ia langsung merebut barang-barang belanjaan wanita paruh baya itu –yang diketahui ibu sakura –untuk Sasuke bawa.

"Ah, maaf Uchiha-san, jadi merepotkanmu."

Sasuke mencoba tersenyum –namun hanya sedikit sekali sehingga Mebuki tak melihat senyum itu "Tak

apa. Dan panggil Sasuke saja, nyonya."

Wanita itu tertawa ramah, tentu saja sebutan 'Uchiha-san' terdengar tidak enak di dengar olehnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau juga jangan memanggilku nyonya."

"Baiklah, baa-san."

"Begitu lebih baik. Kau baru pulang misi, nak?" Mebuki memperhatikan baju seragam ANBU yang dikenakan Sasuke. Ia pikir pasti Sasuke baru pulang misi, dan ada perban yang melilit di lengannya –menandakan itu 'hadiah' yang dibawa sepulang misi.

"Ya."

Jawab Sasuke singkat, ia memang tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan orang lain, meski kini ia sedang berbicara dengan ibu kekasihnya –salah satu orang yang ingin Sasuke dekati agar hubungannya dengan Sakura terus berjalan. Yah.. dia juga menuruti nasihat teman pirangnya itu.

"Nah, nak Sasuke, kita sudah sampai." Sasuke berhenti didepan pintu rumah minimalis yang diketahui rumah milik keluarga Haruno, disana ada pria paruh baya yang sedang memperbaiki pagar kayu yang ada dihalaman rumahnya – Haruno Kizashi. Sasuke sedikit was-was mengingat mimpinya kemarin malam –apakah nanti beliau mau menerimanya seperti ibu Sakura yang mau menerima dan baik padanya?

"Oh, istriku sudah pulang –Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat namanya dipanggil oleh Kizashi, berbeda dengan ibunya Sakura, ayah Sakura memang sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya sejak pertama mereka bertemu –itupun waktu itu dirinya masih genin. "Selamat sore, tuan Haruno."

"Kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu, bukankah kau kekasih putriku?"

Sasuke sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke sedikit malu dan menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk.

"Panggil aku jii-san seperti Naruto. Atau kau ingin memanggilku Tou-san?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu. Kizashi tertawa mendengar penuturannya sendiri. Tou-san? Bukankah itu berarti ia menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sakura. Oh ayolah, Uchiha Sasuke itu cerdas, mana mungkin ia masih terpikir akan mimpi tersebut. Nyatanya sekarang kepala keluarga Haruno itu pun bersikap ramah padanya.

"Suamiku, kau terlalu berlebihan hingga membuat nak Sasuke canggung seperti itu."

"Ah! Benarkah? Bukankah itu wajar diucapkan untuk calon menantu?"

Kini Sasuke kembali merona –tidak bisakah ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sini?

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu –"

"Eh? Tunggu dulu Sasuke."

Kizashi berjalan kearah Sasuke, memegang pergelangan Sasuke untuk kemudian ia menariknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah –membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Tinggalah untuk makan malam. Sakura pasti sebentar lagi pulang. Dia bilang nanti tidak akan lembur kerja."

Sebenarnya sasuke ingin menolak, namun ajakan yang sepertinya sangat dari Kizashi harapkan itu membuat Sasuke tidak tega menolaknya –meski tubuhnya sudah sangat capek karena ia belum sama sekali beristirahat. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Sasuke, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta dengan putriku itu? Kudengar dia sangat galak pada teman-temannya hahaha…"

Sasuke semakin bingung, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya kurang penting itu membuat Sasuke sedikit risih sebenarnya. Yah…sembari menunggu Sakura pulang, dan masakannya semuanya selesai, Sasuke dan Kizashi duduk berdua di beranda rumah sembari meminum sake.

"Bagaiman ya?" bukannya menjawab,Sasuke malah bingung sendiri seraya menggaruk rambut model ravennya.

"Tadaima~"

Sasuke sedikit lega mendengar orang yang ditunggunya telah pulang. "Ojii-san, sepertinya Sakura telah pulang."

"Oh… sepertinya kita segera ke ruang makan." Sasuke membantu kizashi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Dan dugaan Sasuke benar, Sakura pasti sangat terkejut melihatnya berada disini dengan seragam ANBU nya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kalian memaksa Sasuke kesini?"

"Oh, itu Tou-san mu yang memaksa, padahal Sasuke pasti lelah setelah pulang dari misi." Jawab Mebuki yang masih berada di dapur. Sakura mengerling Sasuke yang balas dengan menatap sakura.

"Sakura, kau lebih baik membersihkan diri dulu setelah itu kita makan bersama-sama." Tambah Mebuki lagi. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gerutuan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sakura jaga sikapmu! Kau tidak malu pada kekasihmu ini?!" tutur Kizashi dan kemudian ia berbalik memandang Sasuke "Ah, maaf Sasuke. Sakura mungkin terlalu capek bekerja."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tentu saja Sasuke sudah biasa menghadapi sikap angin-anginan Sakura yang kadang-kadang cepat berubah. Tentu ia sangat memaklumi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura kembali ke meja makan dengan baju santainya yang biasa ia kenakan –baju lengan pendek merah maroon dan dipadukan dengan rok mini –dan terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Suasana makan di sana sangat hangat, apalagi sesekali, kizashi menggoda kedua pasangan muda itu –Sasuke dan Sakura –membuat keduanya menahan rasa malu.

"Sasuke, kapan kau berniat melamar putriku ini, eh?"

"TOU-SAN!"

Sakura mendelik tajam pada ayahnya saat disinggung seperti itu. Ia tidak enak hati pada Sasuke yang kini memudarkan senyumannya setelah mendengar itu. Sakura jadi berpikir –apakah Sasuke belum pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya?

Selain sakura yang sedikit berdebar menunggu reaksi Sasuke, kedua orang tua Sakura pun juga sama halnya dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua yakin, Sakura kan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu, maka dar itu mereka ingin cepat-cepat menikahkan Sakura dengan Sasuke –mengingat umur mereka sudah 23 tahun. Umur yang matang bukan untuk melaksanakan upacara sacral tersebut?

Sedangkan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, sebenarnya dia sudah memikirkan jauh-jauh hari mengenai ini. Ia memegang kantung kunai yang ada disamping kanan celananya –lebih tepatnya isi yang ada didalam selain kunai tentu saja. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, Naruto saja yang bodoh itu belum lama ini berhasil melangsungkan pertunangannya dengan Hinata, tapi dirinya malah baru selangkah dibelakang Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku…" Sasuke mengambil sesuatu yang ada dikantong kunainya dan menaruhnya di meja makan stelah sebelumnya membukanya terlebih dahulu. Kotak cincin bewarna biru tua dengan lambang Uchiha diatas penutup kotak itu, dan didalamnya terdapat cincin putih sederhana dengan ukiran lambang Uchiha dan berlian kecil sebagai mata dari cincin itu –sederhana namun terkesan elegan jika terpasang dijari lentik Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya –belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku terlalu takut jika nanti semuanya akan gagal." Sasuke mengambil cincin itu dari dalam kotak dan kemudian memandang Sakura. "Sakura, maukah kau menjadi ibu untuk calon anak-anakku?"

Lelehan air mata kini telah jatuh dari mata emerald Sakura, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura pun mengangguk, membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung memakaikan cincin itu dijari manis Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang "Arigatou Sasuke-kun…"

"Aa.."

Sedangkan kedua orangtua Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu seraya saling berpegangan tangan, Mebuki sedikit berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan itu "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua." Mebuki mengangguk, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan sakura yang tenggelam dalam kebahagiannya.

"Bodoh!" sakura memukul bahu Sasuke main-main setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya. "Dimana-mana orang melamar itu berkata 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' kau salah memilih kata-kata tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke menyeringai "Aku ingin lain dari yang orang lain lakukan, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, yah…itu memang cirikhas Sasuke bukan? Sakura kembali memajukan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir lembut Sasuke. Dengan senang hati tentu Sasuke menyambutnya. Pagutan yang dalam dan basah membuat mereka kehabisan oksigen, segera saja Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

.

.

.

**END**

**KYaaaaaa! Ini apaan yak? Kkkkk gomen kalau ceritanya jadi amburadul kayak gini. Ni updatenya gk lama 'kan? Beneran, saya mintaaaa maaf kalo hasilnya kyk gini *bow* makasih buat readers yang dah baca, ngefav, alert, dan tentunya meriview. Yosh! Saatnya bales review dari readers**

**Mayurahime : **hahaha benarkah baru pertama baca? Syukurlah, berarti aku gk dituduh niru siapapun XD ini dah update! Review lagi ya?

**Neko Darkblue : **iya bpknya saku galak, cz itu imajinasi sasu *plaakk

Ah, ia makasih ya dah diingetin ^^ dah aku edit kok, oh, mungkin aku salah nempatin settingnya ya? Mungkin mksudku semi canon hahaha *dibantai* tenang, aku gk tersinggung kok ^^ aku orangnya enakan, tenang aja. Review lagi ya?

**Lita7Cloud13 : ** hahaha mkasih. Iya nih da update ^^ review lagi ya?

**akasuna no ei-chan : ** iyaa… nih dah lanjut. Review lagi ok? ^^

**Yumiko Hiroshi : **hahaha Sasuke OOC ya? Gpp lah, sekali-kali *plaakk* ni dah update ^^ review lagi ok?

Javanese konoha : iya ini dah lanjut ^^ review lagi ya? Ya?

Mako-chan : AAAAA~~ ini mako hyung bukan yak? Kkkkk makasih hyung dah review ff2ku di fandom naruto juga hheee… oiya, aku juga dah update ffku di FTI loh hyung di fb, gk baca hyung? *promosi* #modus. Review lagi ya hyung? ^^

Dan para silent readers juga makasih banyaaaakkk~~~ review lagi yaaaa? *bawa asahan*


End file.
